


Boarding School for the Troubled

by beautique



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bee Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Being Trapped, Bird Hybrid Philza, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boarding School for the troubled, Bonding, Bunny Hybrid Nihachu, Cat Hybrid GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cliques, Cow Hybrid Tommyinnit, Deer Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Depression, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Issues, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gangs, Gen, Getting involved with the wrong people, Kidnapping, Lunchclub without carson, Minecraft, More hybrids will be in the story, No Smut, Paranoia, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Ranboo is adopted by the sleepybois, Ranboo suffers from severe ADHD and Anxiety, Rivalry, School, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Snake Hybrid Dream, Street Fights, Ted nivison is a gang leader, Tommy and Tubbo have separation anxiety, Trauma, Troubled Teens, Wilbur has Paranoid Personality Disorder, Wolf Hybrid Skeppy, criminals, idots, mafia?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautique/pseuds/beautique
Summary: It was a cold winters day when Ranboo was forcefully taken from his home to go to a boarding school, more specifically a boarding school for the troubled. Why was Ranboo being forced to go? He was framed for a crime he didn't commit. He meets some strange faces  during his time at the school, but one night something changed his life forever...
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	1. Mistakes are inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Just so it is easier to understand, I'll give you everyone's ages;  
> Ranboo - 16  
> Tubbo - 16  
> Tommyinnit - 16  
> Technoblade - 20  
> Wilbur Soot - 21  
> Philza - 24
> 
> Dream - 20  
> Georgenotfound - 20  
> Sapnap - 19  
> BadBoyHalo - 22  
> Punz - 21
> 
> Nihachu - 18  
> Fundy - 20  
> Eret - 21  
> Jack Manifold - 19  
> Awesamdude - 22
> 
> Quackity - 19  
> Karl Jacobs - 20  
> Jschlatt - 20
> 
> Skeppy - 21  
> Spifey - 20  
> Vurb - 19  
> Zelk - 20  
> Mega - 17  
> Finnister - 21

Ranboo was shaken awake by a rough push in the back. He cried out in pain as coarse hands grabbed his arms and pulled him up, he was greeted by a police officer who had an irritated expression painted on his face. "Get up kid, you're under arrest." he growled, staring daggers into Ranboo's eyes. "Wait, what do you mean s-sir?" he whimpered, his leg starting to bounce and his palms getting sweaty.

"You heard me! Get up, before I taser you." the man grumbled. Ranboo hesitantly got up and put his hands behind his back. His mind was racing and he was loosing the ability to see very quickly. "This has to be a mistake? I haven't done anything." Ranboo insisted, his whole body now screaming at him to give out and sleep. The man shook his head no, and swiftly handcuffed the ravenette. They hastily walked downstairs and through the house. "No parents or guardians?" The man asked, clearly uninterested but had to check anyways. 

"N-No, sir. They died when I was 10-" Ranboo was cut off, "Alright." The man turned to his radio, " No parents or guardians. Yes - hes a kid still? The boarding school.. are you sure?.. Okay, whatever you say." The man turned back to Ranboo and grabbed onto his shoulder to steer the boy from the house, for what could be - the last time. The pair got into the Police Cruiser and began to drive off, Ranboo could tell from the blacked-out glass windows that he was going to the Police Station. The ride was fairly long, Ranboo used this to his advantage. He had been rudely woken up by a COP then escorted to this car. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and leaned against the door of the cruiser, his head hitting the glass more than he would of liked it to. "OI! Don't try smashin' the glass!" The man barked. The ravenette narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what hybrid the police man was. He was pretty sure the guy was a wolf, but he could be a human. They aren't as common around here though. 

The car soon pulled up to the Police Station. The officer swung open Ranboo's door and he practically fell out of it. Ranboo shuffled to his feet quickly, dusting off his black jeans that he had been wearing for at least 3 months now. The guy was practically skint, he was doing a paper round everyday to get money to pay off his small home, and he had to drop out of school to get money. 

The officer began to take long strides into the building, which Ranboo quickly followed but hovered back a little. The ravenette looked around the building, it was large and packed to the brim with people. His shoulders slumped as he tried to make himself as small as he could. Ranboo's attention was quickly directed towards a child, they were playing with some dolls that were on the floor. He smiled cheaply at the sight, if only he could go back in time to when he was their age. Then he looked over to see a young woman shouting at a man, they were both perched in chairs behind a desk. He identified them as police, and quickly moved on. 

The rough hand turned Ranboo on his heel. He yelped out in surprise, muffling it so he didn't draw attention. They gestured towards another cop, who smiled warmly at Ranboo. "The names Captain Puffy, c'mon kiddo." She now left a soft hand on his shoulder, the boy just nodded and they walked to the back door. They reached a car, which was much like the first one but it didn't have any sirens on it this time. Ranboo lent down to get into the car, as did Puffy. "You know where you are going, kiddo?" she asked cheerfully. Ranboo shook his head no, and looked at the floor as the car started up. Puffy looked in the mirror at him, "You're going to the Boarding School for the troubled. You would have a trial, but your a kid and there is already enough evidence of your crime." 

Ranboo looked up in shock. He hadn't even done anything that was illegal! "Ma'am, what even did I do?" he whispered weakly, his head hung low again as he stared at the floor. "Well, you broke into a corner shop.. then you stole some things." 

What the f*ck. 

"Ma'am, I have no memory of doing such a crime.." he mumbled. The woman just nodded and stared straight ahead at the road. 

The ravenette held his hand up to feel his hair, brushing through it slowly. The white strands mixing with the black. He leaned back into the leather seat and his head lolled to the side. Unconsciousness falling over him. 

\--- 

It was the second time today that Ranboo was shaken awake, this time it was more gentle yet still urgent. He opened his eyes to be greeted by Puffy, the Police officer that was taking him to the school.. 

The school? His memories came crashing down on him way too quickly. The boy became very overwhelmed, he sat up in his seat and his eyes shot open. "Woah, you're okay kiddo! Chill out for me," She reassured quietly, helping him out of the cruiser. "I gotta handcuff you again, not sure if you're a threat." 

RANBOO POV: 

The handcuffs clacked as they were put round my wrists cautiously. "I'm sure you'll make many friends here, Ranboo!" She smiled, we started walking up to the premises. The place looked like a prison more than a school, but I suppose it would if it held criminals like me. 

What?! Not like me, I didn't do anything wrong. I got framed, I must have. It doesn't make sense otherwise! I was asleep all night, I didn't even have a nightmare or a lucid dream. 

We came face to face with some glass doors, my detained hands started to sweat again. I want to go home, I want to go back to my cat - I would rather work all day everyday than be here! 

I shuffled past the doors, ducking so I didn't hit my head. In school, I was always picked on for being too tall. I'm not sure where I got the genes from, I don't remember my parents. They died when I was 10, not much happened since then. I miss them, for sure - but sometimes I wonder if my life would be any different right now if I still had them by my side. 

"Ah, Ranboo! Good to see you, kid." A man chuckled, "Names Ponk. I'm one of the greatest teacher-cops here." Ponk turned to Puffy, "Alrighty, take Ranboo to the courtyard. The others are on lunch right now." 

We walked through the halls, Puffy was humming a tune that I could just make out as 'Sweater Weather' , Which is a popular song at the moment apparently. I wouldn't know, I've never had a phone or anything like that, I heard it on the radio during my trip here. I looked at the walls which were covered in different art displays, one caught my eye. It was one that was made out to look like a 'Minecraft' world, there was a couple characters on it. One had blonde hair and blue eyes with a flashy red and white baseball shirt, the next one along had brown hair with blue eyes and a green blouse, the last one had brown hair with a yellow sweater and a beanie. They looked quite cool, and I knew a little about minecraft. Maybe I could become their friends. 

Puffy and I finally made it to the 'courtyard' I shuffled behind her and slumped down. "Alright kiddos, new kid - be nice" She shouted across the courtyard, all the people went silent and looked at me from behind Puffy, who gave me a reassuring smile and pushed me to go sit down somewhere. I stood still, paralyzed in my spot. No ones eyes left me and everyone was now murmuring things about me to their friends. One blonde boy groaned at the silence and stood up to catch my attention, "OI! LANKY BOY, YEAH YOU! COME OVER HERE!" he practically screamed at me. 

I looked back at Puffy and she just muffled a laugh and nodded as if to tell me to go over there, and so I turned on my heel and walked over.


	2. All is fair in warefare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is introduced to the Sleepy Bois, and they give him advice on who to talk to and who to avoid.

The boy slowly shuffled to the group of eyes peering at him. The blonde boy had an inviting, but slightly psychotic smile plastered on his face. After what felt like hours, the ravenette's body came in contact with the rounded table. A small grunt escaped his lips as his leg moved back from the sudden impact, and the other just continued to smile and stare until the boy was ready. 

"You ready, big man?" He chuckled, setting off a bubble of laughter from his friends. "Oh, right.. my name is Ranboo." He murmured, fiddling with his hoodie jaw strings. "Did you just say Ranboob?!" A shorter brunette asked, his voice raising a few pitched as he tried to stifle his laughter. 

"Nono, Ran-boo.." The ravenette rasped, he hated situations like this - Where everyone laughs at him, in front of him. His leg bounced up and down, emitting an obnoxious sound as he did so. If he could stop it, he would - The kid has severe ADHD which flared up even worse when he panicked, all he could do was hope that it stopped before he irritated them all more than he already is. 

"Hey guys, stop laughing - I know you don't mean it towards the kid but can't you see they are getting panicked?" A voice broke through the fit of giggles and they all seemed to quiet down quickly. The same man held his hand out to Ranboo, "Hi! My names Phil. I'm sorry about them, they can be idiots sometimes," This made the rest of the table burst out into protest against Phil. Ranboo flashed him a thankful smile and shifted awkwardly in his spot. 

"Well? You gonna consider sittin' down?" Another voice asked, they were more monotone and unbothered then Phil. Their voice was deep, yet smooth. Much like Ranboo's. Sudden realization hit the ravenette and he quickly scrambled into the seat next to Phil. Who just put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The older leaned over to Ranboo and pulled him closer to the table. 

"Alright, everyone introduce yourself and why you are here to Ranboo, it would be a good way to bond." Phil pushed, shoving a glance towards each younger. One of them piped up, "Hey Big R, can I call you big R? yes, okay. My names Tommy, Tommyinnit." He inhaled deeply, smirking. "I'm here because me and my Ol' pal over there," He pointed to a taller male with chocolate brown curls resting on his head and round glasses on his nose, "We were the 'dirty crime boys,' me and him! We were the best robbers in the whole of L'manburg. They called me RacoonInnit, but all is fair in warfare - n' we got caught one night robbing the white house!" He finally exhaled, panting from talking for so long without breathing. He muttered something along the lines of 'Worth it' under his breath, which made the boy chuckle slightly. 

Then everyone's gazes turned to the man mentioned in the story Tommy was telling, glancing expectantly at the brunette. "Uh, I'm Wilbur - obviously - Wilbur Soot, the dirty crime boy!" He exclaimed excitedly, "I use to be buddy buddy with a couple people you'll probably unfortunately meet later on," he narrowed his eyes at a table that held 5 men. One more specifically had a mask covering the front of his face, Ranboo could only make out the faint line of his jaw from behind the shadow which came from his mask. Wilbur scoffed at the sight of the boy, and stabbed his fork aggressively into his food. 

Ranboo took a mental note to not mention anyone from that table, for obvious reasons. One was completely because he wanted to stay on the group of friends good side, and the other was because the man with the mask looked absolutely terrifying. 

"HII! The names Tubbo, I'm here because I stole all the bees from the bee hives.." The chirpy boy trailed off, "...A few times." He continued, a small glint of guilt in his voice. Another voice spoke up, "If 14 times is a few, I'd check out your math skills Tubbo." The monotone voice spoke up again, catching Ranboo off guard. 

It was time for the monotone to introduce themselves. "My name is Technoblade, my friends can call me Techno - which I suppose includes you now," He drawled, "I'm here because I murdered a school of orphans, burnt down a forest and I did overthrow a government in the east." Ranboo stared wide-eyed at the man, tearing his eyes from him as the pinkette met his eyes. Saying that man was terrifying was an understatement. 

All 5 sets of eyes shifted onto Ranboo, expecting him to tell his story. The boy gulped before starting his explanation, "I was framed, this morning I was woken up by a cop and taken to the station. They refused to answer my questions, and they told me I couldn't have a trial as I was 'too young' and 'there was already enough evidence against me,' I was taken to another car and taken here. That is all I know." He spoke slowly, panic evident in his voice. He was scared he was going to break out into sobs any second, and much to his dismay he did. 

Wilbur leaned forwards over the table to grab Ranboo's hands, making the ravenette look at him. "Listen, Ranboo. You are okay, you are here with me, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo and Phil. Look at me Ranboo, can you please do that for me? Deep breaths, 1.. 2.. 3.." He whispered softly, comforting the boy that he had already classified as another younger brother. The poor kid was framed, taken away from his family and sent here without any words! He had every right to cry. 

Ranboo's panic attack had drawn some attention to their table, a lot of people laughing at the state Ranboo was in. Nothing more than a crybaby that was going to be swept under the rug and lost during his time at the school, that is what they were thinking. But, Wilbur knew better than them all. He kept his head held high, and he kept reassuring the shaking boy in his grasp. They could look all they wanted, they could judge the ravenette, but they wouldn't understand his story. They wouldn't be able to grasp at the fact that people have feelings, because most of the people in here were cold-hearted criminals. 

Over at the 'Dream Team' table, the young boy also was the focus of their attention. Some of the men were whispering to each other on the table, cracking jokes and trying to make the silence that overhung the courtyard disappear - but one masked man was very concerned of the kid. His mouth was tugged down at the corners, making his face frown. He had noted that people were making fun of the panicking boy, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything on the matter. The boy was just getting more hysterical. 

Don't get it wrong, Wilbur was doing a great job on comforting the boy! Something just urged the man to step in before the boy lost all his breath and started to suffocate. Dream's body moved on its own, walking to the table opposite him. This startled Wilbur and the rest, but they were too focused on calming the ravenette down to shove the blonde away. 

Dream perched himself on the end of Ranboo's row, putting a hand on his shoulder to show his presence. He looked up to meet the eyes of Wilbur, who just nodded as if to say; 'Please, do something.' 

The boy leaned into his touch, shuffling so his body was facing Dream. The blonde covered the younger's body away from the other students that were invading his privacy. Ranboo was murmuring things under his breath, Dream couldn't exactly understand - but he knew from there on that it was enderman, and Ranboo was a hybrid of it. 

Dream had literally laid eyes on the kid for not even 5 minutes and already had an attachment to him, he felt like the kids parental figure even though they hadn't spoke before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha i wrote this at 2am gn
> 
> ur so sexy u should leave a comment or something

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! This is gonna get good, but sad and hectic very quickly. For the record, in this book they all look like their MC skins. Ranboo has black hair with white strands for example.
> 
> :)  
> \- Aurora


End file.
